DREAM or REALITY
by DaOnLeeSam
Summary: Hermione Draco. This is based on a dream or nightmare I had. IT's a one shot but has the potential to continue if reviewed. Will continue over the vacation stressing finals, SATs, regents and more! Sry.
1. Chapter 1

**DaOnleeSam**

**Dream or Reality?**

Disclaimer: I had a dream or nightmare, I'm not exactly sure, of this and decided to place Hermione and Draco as the people in it. I, however, do NOT own any Harry Potter characters, which in this case are Hermione and Draco.

The curly burnette cried herself to sleep every night. She had just returned home to her village, only to find it empty. Her parents dead. How can she live like this? She must find out who did the deed. But how can you, when there's no one there?

The nightmares continued every night, until she went to sleep in her old bedroom in her parents house. She was nineteen years old and had left them briefly for college, only to return to this. Who could have possibly done it? She thought to herself, trying not to cry as she walked around the house memorizing every detail, especially the unique picket white fences in which only her house contained. Why would anyone want to kill her parents? She thought once more as she burst into tears and returned to her bedroom.

Although she was nineteen and an extremely bright student, she felt she could not continue living that life without knowing what happened to her parents. They have always been there for her and the time they needed her she wasn't there for them. What kind of daughter was she? She screamed into the empty house.

After crying non- stop for three hours, she fell into a deep sleep. She dreamt that everyone in the village was celebrating Halloween. The kids running around and her parents smiling brightly at them while handing them candy and admiring a miniature picture of herself at the age of five in her mother's gold locket. Then suddenly a mysterious darkness took over, and the killing began. The cheerful adults suddenly turned and started killing. However, try as they might her parents died while crying that they would never be able to see her again.

She tossed and turned unable to prevent herself from doing so. She began to hear loud moans, sounding similar to her parents, as she continued tossing and turning and crying for them to come back. When she suddenly felt someone grab her shoulders. She thrust and kicked but the person wouldn't let her go. They just wouldn't and she screamed in agony, until the person spoke.

"Hermione, calm down. I'm here. I promise." He whispered into her ear as she calmed down only to thrash even more.

"Draco?"

"Yes, its me. I'm here to help you, trust me." He whispered as she opened her red eyes. "Hermione you're making yourself sick. Come, lets get you some medicine." He soothed as he lifted her into his arms.

"No! I'm never leaving. Never Draco! I have to find out what happened to my parents and my village." Hermione suddenly screamed jumping out of his arms and running towards the cliff.

"Hermione!" Draco shouted at the top of his lungs as he caught her just in time. Pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

What is the world coming to? She thought as she wrapped her arms around her enemy and cried her heart out. Mom, Dad I'll never let this go. She promised as the moans quieted down and she fell asleep in Draco's arms.

Poor girl, my poor Hermione. Draco thought to himself as he carried her to bed and began looking for clues to this sudden mishap. For unbeknowest to Hermione his parents also lived in this village, and he was just as determined to find out what happened to them.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this, and if I get about 20 reviews I might make it a multiple part one- shot so, please let me know what you think. I felt I had to write it down for I have a habit of forgetting dreams.

Also this is not beta-ed so if anyone wants to beta my stories please e-mail me at Thanks.


	2. InDecisive

I want to thank everyone who read DREAM or REALITY and most importantly thank **The Almighty Cheez It** and **SilverDragonEyes14 **for reviewing. I made this into a one-shot but if I do get about 10 reviews in total, I will try my hardest to make it into a great story, because it does have potential. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me.

Sincerely Yours,

** DaOnleeSam**


End file.
